Shenlong's Tale
by Darkcomet
Summary: Years after Bloody Roar takes place. Shenlong has to live with Gado and Shina. Expect OOC ness.


Shenlong's Tale

Chapter 1: Enter Shenlong

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bloody Roar or anything I may make reference to in this story

"Ah it is good to be me!" Shenlong said as he reclined by his swimming pool and sipped an alcoholic beverage.

Shenlong was a simple man, he had short brown hair and wore a buttoned up red shirt some blue jeans and Nike shoes. He had got rich from the lottery a few years back and was now a multi-millionaire, and lived in the biggest house in his neighborhood.But little did he know that was all about to change.

Ding-dong!

"Must be the pizza delivery boy. Took him long enough" Shenlong said getting up to answer his door. When he got there he saw a man with dirty blond hair and a stupid look on his face.

"Well it took you thirty minuets to get here...actually it took you fifty what took you so long?" Shenlong said obviously irritated.

"Well I couldn't't find the place" The guy said dead serious.

"Well let me tell you something...James" Shenlong said looking at James's name tag.

"That pizza is going to be free or we are going to have problems." Shenlong glared at him.

"Hey look man if I mess this up I will lose the money for this pizza, and maybe my job" James protested.

"Well maybe next time look for the only mansion in this area...idiot" Shenlong said grabbing the pizza and slamming the door in James's face.

"I am putting my daughter through college!" James yelled through the door.

"I don't really care you simpleton! Now go away!" Shenlong yelled from inside the house.

As he heard the car drive away he received a phone call.

"Hello, yeah. No he was late. He said something about killing his boss and burning the pizza place down because his boss is a hard ass." Shenlong said and he hung up the phone.

"That is going to some quality entertainment for whoever is at that pizza place. Now where was I?" He said.

After about 2 hours of drinking and eating pizza Shenlong fell asleep. Only to be awakened an hour later by the smell of smoke.

"hmmm? What is that smell? It smells like it is coming from the pool." Shenlong the walked to his pool sensing no danger.

He saw some smoke on the water.

"Sweet smoke on the water!" Shenlong said as he waved off some of the smoke so he could see the water. Behind him his house was on fire!

"FIRE IN THE SKY...I MEAN MY HOUSE! THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE!" He screamed. he then pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

After the firemen got there and put the fire out which almost completely destroyed his house, the gave him a damage report.

"Well sir it looks like the only things that burned up was your house, your clothes, and all of your fancy things. Oh and all of your money" the fireman said.

"What do mean that is ALL that burned up! That IS everything I own!" Shenlong said angry.

"Well duh the whole house burned down" The Fireman rolled his eyes.

"Whatever how long will it take to rebuild?" Shenlong asked amazed at this man's stupidity.

"Well I'd say at least...six months" The Fireman said.

"Great where am I going to live for six months?" Shenlong said to himself.

"Hmmm Hmm Hmm" Gado hummed to himself while sitting in his penthouse suite when all of a sudden there was a knock at his door.

"I wonder who that could be at this time of night?" Gado asked himself.

When he reached the door and opened it he saw Shenlong standing there.

"Hey Shenlong, What are you doing here!?" Gado surprised to see him.

"My house burned down and now I am homeless like that loser Stun." Shenlong said annoyed.

"Well I don't see what that has to do with me" Gado said.

"Can I live with you? I promise I wont party...to hard" Shenlong said that last part under his breath.

"I don't see why I should. When you won the lottery you didn't care about any of us. As a matter of fact I recall telling us to do shove it up our asses" Gado said stone faced.

"Well do you blame me, That annoying cat girl, the wanna be assassin Kenji, Yugo and Alice and their hidden love that is so obvious to everybody but Yugo. That weird shifty hobo Stun, Jenny and her weird government ways, Xion and his...his...whatever it is I don't like it. Also Your daughter who is so insane every time she gets dumped she gets pissed and starts attacking people. And don't you dare get me started on that damn Bushuzima! Gado you are the coolest one, you work for the U.N. and that means you are cool. So can I liver here for a while or not?" Shenlong asked.

"What about Long?" Gado asked

"I was cloned from him and he thinks he is better than me...how do you think I feel about him?" Shenlong said

Gado stood there thinking it over

"Hello! Earth to Gado!" Shenlong yelled.

"Yugo and Alice moved in together you know." Gado said out of nowhere.

"I don't give a fu...I mean really" Shenlong said catching himself.

"I guess you can, but you have to help pay bills, which means you need a job" Gado said.

"First off, I ain't getting no damn job. Secondly I can help you pay bills without getting a job, well it is a job but it will bring in a steady cash flow" Shenlong said.

"Oh really and what is that?" Gado said sarcastically.

"Pimping of course!" Shenlong said happily.

"NO! If you live here you will get a job!" Gado said furious at the thought of Shenlong's suggestion.

"Fine but I wont get a job at Fat Joey's Pizza" Shenlong said.

"Why?" Gado asked.

"Let's just say the employees there don't like me to much" Shenlong admitted.

"What did you do to them?" Gado said rolling his eyes.

"I have only cost each of them like twenty pizza's on purpose" He said.

"Oh. I do that too" Gado said smiling.

"See we can have fun! It isn't going to be a big downer. Now where will I sleep?" Shenlong asked.

"Well you had better go tell Shina you are moving in" Gado said.

"Why do I have to?" Shenlong protested.

"Because I am to scared to" Gado said ashamed.

"Fine but I had better get a good place to sleep for this." Shenlong said walking inside.

"I may be able to turn into a lion, but that crazy girl is just too much" Gado said to go relax in his Lay-Z-boy.

Shenlong walked down a few hallways to get to Shina's room. When he knew he reached it he knocked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT DAD!" Shina screamed.

"I'm not your dad" Shenlong said.

"then who the hell?" Shina said as she opened the door.

"Oh it's you. What in the blue hell do you want" She said.

Shina stood a few inches above Shenlong wearing a tank top and some camouflage pants.

"Hey look your dad wanted me to tell you I am moving in with you guys for a while" Shenlong said.

"OH HELL NO! There is no way you are living with us, you are to much of an asshole!" She yelled.

"Hey fortunately I think you are a bitch so it pretty much evens out" Shenlong said.

"What did you call me?" She asked irritated.

"Probably what everyone else calls you." Shenlong said.

"Oh you men are the same!" She said angry.

"Well I am going to live here, whether you like it or not" Shenlong said smirking.

"O.K. Then take this as a moving in present" She smirked back and punched him in the face and sent him flying down the hallway. He landed at the foot of Gado's chair.

"It seems she is O.K. with it" Gado said reading the paper and not looking up.

"How can you tell?" Shenlong asked.

"Believe me, it would have been much worse" Gado said still reading the paper.

"How so?" Shenlong asked still laying there.

"Well we are on the twentieth floor and there was a window nearby..." Gado started to say.

"Enough...I get it. I'm going to bed" Shenlong said getting up.

"Sleep tight. Tomorrow you go to meet everybody else" Gado said.

"Fine...but I can't promise I won't kill Bushuzima" Shenlong said.

"I can't promise that either. Bedroom is the first door on the left in that hallway" Gado said still reading the paper.

"Fine...See you in the Morning" Shenlong said walking to his bedroom.

END OF CHAPTER

I know what some of you may be wondering, Yes that was James Sunderland, you know the pizza boy. This is a change from writing Silent Hill stories, I will update this periodically, meaning when the inspiration strikes me...or I get some free time. But leave some reviews and maybe suggestions. the other characters will be appearing but only the ones in Bloody Roar 2 and 3...as I have not had the chance to play 1 or 4 but I really want to. Don't forget to Review!


End file.
